


To Get In Free, Be A Girl!

by EreriFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, Kissing, Love, M/M, Yaoi, drunk, ereri, newtothis, somesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EreriFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren's village had a massive fire, few survived. So to start over, he goes to Titan Academy. Its a rich academy though. Girl's get in free so obviously he's pretending to be female now. Though Levi, top student yet cruel comes into his life. Love perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Get In Free, Be A Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ereri fic so I'm sorry if this chapter was boring (literally its hard doing first chapters) but yeah. Enjoy I guess.

_"Eren Yeager: Age Sixteen, Gender Female. Is that correct?"_

_"Yes, May I leave now. I want to look around."  
_

_"Alright, go on." Irwin said allowing the young teen to go have a small tour.  
_

_Eren stood up and left. Once he did, he gave out a small sigh in relief. It was a good thing nobody had suspected him of anything.  
_


End file.
